herofandomcom-20200223-history
UniKitty
Uni-Kitty is a half unicorn and half anime kitten who wants to help Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Benny, Metalbeard, and Vitruvius to save the Lego world from the Evil Lord Business. She usually tries to be sweet all of the time, but when she get's mad, she becomes deadly. She is the tetartagonist of The LEGO Movie a supporting character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, and the protagonist of the TV show of the same name. She is voiced by Alison Brie for The LEGO Movie, LEGO Dimensions, voiced by Jessica DiCicco for The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, The LEGO Movie Videogame, and by voiced by Tara Strong for the animated TV series, Unikitty! Background ''The LEGO Movie'' Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things like Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is affected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "Dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' Unikitty is seen in her warrior form sleeping, later is woken by Wydstyle. When wyldstyle gets ready to look for General Mayhem's space craft, Unikitty Transforms into UltraKatty so Wyldstyle can ride on her. Then later again, they get taken by General Mayhem. Unikitty, Metalbeard, Batman, Wyldstyle and Benny were in Mayhem's Spacecraft and were brought to the Systar system. They meet Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi. While in the "not Evil" song, after Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi says some things she would do for Benny and Metalbeard, Unikitty wants to have Wa'nabi to do something for her. Queen Wa'nabi says about what is the most glitter that unikitty can imagine, which unikitty response is "a lot!" Queen Whatevera says "times that fly infinity!" Unikitty gets excited. When Wyldstyle's hair was revealed to be Light blue with Pink "highlights", She says it looks cute. Later in a music therapy room, Unikitty was seen to been "brainwashed" by the "Catchy song" and has a form as Disco Kitty. She tells Wyldstyle to "join the party" and to "don't be a Grumple Dumpus." When General Mayhem explains to wyldstyle that they just want to make peace with them. (which means that Benny, Metalbeard and Unikitty are not "brainwashed") When the wedding is starting, Unikitty, benny and metalbeard tried to stop Emmet from ruining the wedding, which they failed at - Miserably. This causes "Our-Mom-Armageddon" to happen. Shown in Rex dangervest's backstory, a Unikitty Lego figure is seen being played by ianca, along with Batman, General Mayhem, Benny and Wyldstyle. Everyone (except Emmet and Rex Dangervest) were put in a Lego bin. Later, they worked together to save Emmet from Rex Dangervest. In the spacesip scene, unikitty was in spaceship form. Unikitty coughs up and fires a glitter hairball missile out of her mouth to take out one of Rex's interceptors. near the ending of the movie you could see Unikitty's new house (which is shapes just like herself) and is seen with Metalbeard, Benny, Sweet Mayhem, Queen Whatevra Wa'nabi, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, and Unikitty herself on a lovely looking platform. Unikitty pops up, smiling as Emmet gasps when he sees wylstyle on an album of "Everything is Awesome" in the end. Personality UniKitty is very ecstatic and energetic, and is easily excited while meeting with new people such as Emmet. Despite being happy most of the time she has a sad side, or as she describes it "the opposite of happiness"(also known as her angry side) and despite her best efforts to keep positive, she was reduced to tears over witnessing Cloud Cuckoo-Land destroyed. UniKitty has a deadly temper, something which she has a difficult time controlling, but this actually ended up helping them during the final battle between President Business. Gallery Images YOU'RE GOING TO DIEDIEDIE!!!!.png|UniKitty's mad form Unikitty captured.jpg|UniKitty captured by Lord Business' forces Unikitty smile.png|UniKitty's smile Unikitty rage.png|Unikitty's rage Unikitty.png|Unikitty in the show. Ultrakitty.jpg|Ultrakitty Mega Ultrakitty.jpg|Mega Ultrakitty Trivia *She has the ability to change her cheeks to different shapes depending on her emotion. These have included: **Hearts **Question marks **Exclamation points **Skulls **Number ones **Broken hearts **Stars **Fire **Sad faces **Planet sign **Music Notes **Teardrops **Snowflakes **Swirlies **Happy Faces *LikeStar Butterfly. Both change their cheeks. *UniKitty is similar to Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. **Uniikitty and Twilight Sparkle are voiced by Tara Strong. *UniKitty is deficiently reminiscent of Cake from Adventure Time and Ami Onuki from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Monarchs Category:Lego Heroes Category:Animals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pirates Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Book Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Defectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Loyal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Titular Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Wealthy Category:Dissociative Category:Optimists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Gentle Giants Category:Outright Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mysterious Category:Dimwits